


Corelli-19

by TSVhide



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, COVID-19, Corona - Freeform, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSVhide/pseuds/TSVhide
Summary: Eddy is put in quarantine after being exposed to someone with covid-19 and Brett decides to quarantine with him. How will this affect their friendship?
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Corelli-19

_"Hey bro, bad news,"_ Eddy said in the other end after having woken Brett up with a phone call. Brett sat up slightly with a groan.

"What's up?" he asked, not super worried. He knew Eddy well enough to know that this tone wasn't anything serious.

 _"You know the party I went to on Saturday?"_ Eddy asked while Brett rubbed his eyes and got his glasses on.

"Yeah?"

 _"Turns out someone there has corona, so I gotta be in quarantine,"_ Eddy explained with a sigh. _"Sorry bro, but we can't work in like two weeks."_

"What, really? Seriously, I told you not to go!" Brett sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Dude we are already so behind on the filming schedule."

 _"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I obviously wouldn't have gone if I knew I'd be exposed to corona,"_ Eddy said, sounding almost frustrated. _"It's not like I enjoy working around the clock to catch up."_

"Alright, I have a suggestion. I'll be right over," Brett said as he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

_"What do you mean you'll be over? Do you even understand the word quarantine?"_

"I'll quarantine with you, so we can get work done," Brett explained, putting the call on speakerphone so he could get ready for the day.

 _"Seriously? Dude, that's awesome! That's like a two week long sleepover!"_ he heard Eddy exclaim in the other end and he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yeah yeah, it's just so we won't lose our job, you know," Brett chuckled as he pulled the t-shirt he had slept in off. "Get the couch ready for me."

_"Sure sure, I'll grab the spare duvet and all for you."_

Brett could practically hear Eddy grin in the other end at this point.  
"Yeah yeah, I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

_"Wait! One more thing!"_

"What?" Brett asked as he pulled his boxers off, feeling the need to shower his grogginess off.

_"Could you go to the store before coming to quarantine? I have no food."_

"Sure sure, send me the shopping list," Brett sighed and hung up before jumping in the shower.

** Day 1 **

"Take these, I'll just grab my stuff from the car," Brett said, handing Eddy the shopping once he had unlocked the door. Eddy did as instructed, bringing the bags to the kitchen to put stuff away.

A moment later he heard Brett close the door and bringing his stuff into the living room. Eddy had just finished putting everything in the fridge, including some beer he hadn't instructed Brett to buy, when Brett came into the kitchen.

"Beer, huh?" Eddy asked, raising an eyebrow. Brett just shrugged.

"You said sleepover. I also have a bottle of whiskey in my bag, you know, in case we feel like having a party," Brett explained, leaning against the kitchen counter. Eddy couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I thought you said this was just for work," he teased as he watched Beett help himself to one of the bubble teas Eddy had just put in the fridge. He copied him and grabbed one as well.

"Of course, but we can't work forty hours a day, can we?"

"I wouldn't think so, no. I hope not," Eddy laughed as he stabbed the lid of his bubble tea with the straw. Brett did the same with his.

"We have bubble tea and then we get to work. It's no rush, we're stuck here for two weeks anyway."

** Day 2 **

"I can't believe we stayed up all night," Brett groaned as he sat up a bit more on the couch he was supposed to sleep on. He looked over at Eddy who looked like he hadn't slept in years when it in reality only had been twenty four hours.

"Nah man, why did we start watching Avatar again?" Eddy groaned, rubbing his eyes. "More importantly, why did we watch everything in one go? We have two weeks to fill."

"Because Avatar: The last airbender was recommended to me and it turns out it's the best thing ever made?" Brett half asked half stated. "Besides, I did ask if we should go to bed after book two."

"I know, but I was so into it. Besides, it was already midnight, so I thought another few hours wouldn't hurt," Eddy whined, sitting up in his comfy chair and stretching his back. "I need a nap, though, before we start working."

"As long as it's not just sleeping all day, we still got videos to film, you know," Brett said, reaching over yo him to jokingly punch his arm. A nap actually didn't sound too bad. Eddy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah yeah, it's your fault anyway for tricking me into starting a new series," Eddy yawned as he stood up to head to his room. "I'll see you in an hour or so."

** Day 3 **

"What do you mean 'we're out of coffee'? Why didn't you ask me to buy any when I went to the store?!" Brett asked, probably a lot sharper than he should have. He was tired, though that was no excuse. "Dude seriously, we gotta live twelve days without coffee?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't expect us to drink two pots of coffee a day!" Eddy tried to explain while he frantically checked his cupboards to see if he had any elsewhere.

"Dude, even if we only had half a pot a day we wouldn't have lasted through two weeks," Brett sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I guess that's work out the window for the evening at least."

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Eddy sighed in defeat, closing the cupboard. Brett placed a hand on his upper arm, giving him an assuring smile.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll figure something out, okay?"

Eddy nodded, pushing his bangs out of his face.  
"Yeah, except we can't go out and get any, can we? How are we gonna live?"

"If we can't come to the coffee, maybe the coffee can come to us. We'll figure it out," Brett assured, straightening his glasses. "Let's play smash bros instead tonight."

** Day 4 **

"Good news! Tijana is coming over with coffee for us!" Eddy said at breakfast the next morning. Brett gave him a grunt as he stuck his fork into his eggs. Eddy sighed.

"Come on, it'll be just a short half hour and you'll have your coffee. I did say I'm sorry about forgetting coffee!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Brett brushed him off, too tired to function properly. They'd played smash bros late, and Eddy had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving Brett to sleep in the comfy chair for the night as there was no way he was taking Eddy's bed without asking. Waking him was no option either. He just looked so... Peaceful?

The rest of their breakfast happened in silence until they heard the doorbell and Eddy bounced up, almost running to the door, very ready to get rid of Brett's mood. The shopping bag of coffee was sitting in his doormat, and Tijana was in her car by the road, giving him a wave.

Eddy waved back and brought the shopping bag inside, setting it on the counter with a thump. Brett finally looked up from his breakfast.

"Mm you're making coffee to apologize for making me sleep in the chair tonight, right?" Brett asked with an innocent smile. Eddy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You could have taken my bed, you know that?" Eddy chuckled, relieved to see Brett back and joking. He did start making coffee, though.

"Didn't want to do that without asking first, but I'll remember that next time, sleepyhead," Brett teased, taking the last few bites of his eggs.

** Day 5 **

"I swear to god, if you don't give me my bubble tea back..." Brett threatened when he came back from the bathroom, noticing it was gone.

"Whaat, I don't have it?" Eddy said in the most fake innocent voice Brett had heard. He groaned in annoyance, just like he did when they were kids.

"Dude, who took it then? Did fricking Ling Ling drop by, huh?" he said flatly, dumping down on the couch next to Eddy. "Give it back, come on. You know I only have one per day."

"Didn't take it. You must have drunk it all and forgotten," Eddy laughed, grabbing another piece of potato chips. Brett reached over and poked Eddy in the side, causing a ear piercing squeal.

"Give it back or I'll tickle you," Brett said, trying to sound serious when he felt like laughing at how silly this was. Hold old were they, again? Twenty-seven and twenty-eight? More like fourteen and fifteen.

"No! Nonono, don't, don't!" Eddy shrieked, trying to curl up in the corner of the couch as Brett's hands came closer, getting ready to tickle him. He couldn't hold his laugh back as he twisted from Brett's tickles. "Brett! Nono, please please! Ahhh!"

"Tell me where you out my bubble tea!" Brett demanded, still poking and tickling Eddy's sides. Eddy tried to catch his hands, but failed as Brett was too quick.

"Fine fine!" Eddy shrieked after a while, and Brett retracted his hands and giving Eddy an expectant mood. Eddy took a few deep breaths to try and calm his adrenaline.

"You have five seconds," Brett said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't mess with my bubble tea."

Eddy reached over to the shelf next to the couch and pulled the cup out from behind a picture frame with a picture of the two of them.   
"Here, here. Please don't kill me," he said and handed it to Brett, who snapped it out of his hand. 

"About time," Brett scoffed, taking a long sip

** Day 6 **

"How can it be so different to see your face every day now? I had no problem with it on tour..." Brett sighed, watching Eddy shuffle a deck of card he had dug out of a drawer. The only thing he managed to really pay attention to was the clumsy movement of Eddy's hands as he handled the cards.

"I don't know? I guess we just haven't been this much on top of each other before," Eddy shrugged as he started dealing the cards for a game of casino. "Even on tour we got some time off each other when one of us got takeaway."

"That's true," Brett mumbled, picking up his cards. "I'll try not to get too tired of your stupid face. Gotta survive a week, after all."

"I mean, we could move the studio stuff out here and you can take the couch in the studio to get some personal space if you want?" Eddy suggested while Brett did his move building to and ace.

"You know, that would've been nice, actually," Brett admitted as Eddy took the ace he had just built. "I promise I'll help move everything back."

"Alright, alright, let's do that after this game then."

** Day 7 **

"Let's try and get rid of some of that beer tonight," Brett suggested as Eddy switched off their lighting and the camera. Eddy shrugged.

"Sure man. Maybe we should find some drinking game so it's not just the awkward 'how fast do I drink' mood in the beginning," Eddy chuckled, putting the lens cover on the camera. "Let's just move this to the side so we don't spill anything over the equipment."

About an hour later, they had made themselves a cozy corner on the floor of the studio, or Brett's bedroom as it was now, with some pillows, beer and a movie playing from Brett's laptop. It might be that he was a bit tipsy, but it was nice to sit with his arm touching Eddy's and laughing like they did when they were fifteen and sixteen and having gotten Ray to buy them alcohol.

"Ooohhh that's a drink!" Eddy exclaimed as the couple on screen kissed. Why were they watching a romantic comedy again?

Brett emptied his can, leaning over Eddy's lap to grab a new one. He felt Eddy pet his hair like a dog and snorted.  
"Dude what the fuck?" he asked with a chuckle as he grabbed the can and sat up again. Eddy laughed, reaching over to pat his hair again.

"Your hair is soooft," Eddy giggled and Brett realized that he was a can ahead of him in that moment.

"Yeah? I bet yours are too," Brett said back, trying to reach for Eddy's hair to ruffle it up. Eddy shrieked like he had when he was tickled and fell over, knocking over the empty cans next to him.

"Stooop, Bretty!" Eddy giggled, trying to fend Brett's hands off. Brett couldn't help laugh at how silly this was, and how fun it was to let a few more boundaries fall between them with the beer.

** Day 8 **

It was barely five in the morning when Brett woke up with his head resting on Eddy's shoulder, still in their cozy little corner. He sat up properly with a groan, his back being really stiff. Eddy didn't stir at all.

"Hey, Eddy," Brett mumbled, pushing him gently to wake him up. Eddy woke up with a groan, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go to bed instead of sleeping here."

"Mmh... My back kinda hurts," Eddy groaned, closing his eyes again and leaning his head onto Brett's shoulder. Brett sighed, wanting to go to bed. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol still flowing through his blood stream or what it was, but instead of waking Eddy again, he placed his arm around him and rested his head on top of Eddy's.

Brett knew his back would hurt like a motherfucker the following day, but he found he didn't really care and it wasn't long before they both had drifted back off to sleep.

They ended up just trying to survive the day that followed, both being pretty hungover with Brett on the couch and Eddy in his bed.

** Day 9 **

"We really gotta do work today," Brett sighed as he moved the eggs he had fried for them over to the plates. Eddy nodded in agreement as he watched Brett's elegant movement of his wrist while handling the spatula. He had always studied Brett's wrist with the thought of improving his own bow hold, but this was different.

"You're right, but we're running out of planned content," Eddy pointed out as Brett handed him the plate. "At least planned content we can do anything with indoors."

"Nah I know. That's a problem," Brett mumbled, sitting down across from Eddy. "We gotta figure out something more to film."

"Or we could take like the last week off and do like a livestream on the last day of the quarantine?" Eddy suggested, running a hand through his hair. "It's exhausting to not be able to go out."

Brett gave this some thought. Just one week off work sounded tempting, but he was sure that was just the laziness he'd developed from a week indoors.

"I think we should try and figure something out today, but if we can't, let's just do a livestream, okay?"

** Day 10 **

"It's... Actually really nice to sit like this," Eddy admitted with a giggle as Brett rested his head on his shoulder. He took a swig of the can of his third can of beer, the last one they had.

"Whatever, give me some of that now," Brett mumbled, reaching for Eddy's beer can. Eddy scoffed.

"Excuse me mister Yang you had four already," Eddy giggled, holding it away from him. "We're turning into alcoholics."

"C'mooon Eddy, it's just a tiny little sip because my mouth is so dry," Brett whined, still trying to reach for the beer can. Eddy chuckled.

"Naah Bretty that's mine," Eddy said with another giggle. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"I dunno, what do you think?" Brett asked softly, suddenly much closer to Eddy's ear. Shivers ran down Eddy's spine. He took another swig of the can.

"I uh... Yes, you've definitely had enough," Eddy giggled, nervously this time. His stomach made a quick flip as he felt Brett's hot breath against his ear, and he found himself not trying to push him away like he normally would.

"Huh alright," Brett huffed, moving back to just resting his head on his shoulder. "But you're right, this is nice. We should do this more often."

"What, cuddle on the couch?" Eddy laughed, jokingly placing an arm around Brett and pulling him closer. He didn't notice Brett's cheeks getting a hint of pink as the room had gone darker as the sun went down.

"Yeah, I mean... If you like it too. I think we both just need some comfort right now, you know?"

"Sure, it sounds nice," Eddy agreed as he rested his head on top of Brett's.

** Day 11 **

Waking up with familiar arms around you was actually really nice, a lot nicer than Brett would dare admit. There was a good feeling spreading through his body, a feeling he hadn't really felt like this before, but that he still recognized. It made him smile to himself.

"Finally, my blanket is awake," Eddy joked behind him with a chuckle, and Brett's cheeks caught on fire and he sat up quickly. The realization that Eddy might not think this much of it hit him.

"Oh uh... sorry... have you been up long? Didn't mean to crush you," Brett stuttered, cheeks warming up more. "I really didn't mean to... Uh..."

Eddy stood up and stretched a bit.  
"Don't worry, it was nice. I just really gotta pee, man," he chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom.

What did Eddy mean by 'nice', though?

** Day 12 **

It was obvious to both of them by now that something had changed between them the last few days.

Eddy found himself with a hand on Brett's shoulder as he cooked, massaging it lightly. He found himself staring as Brett stretched his sore muscles and his shirt rode up slightly, cheeks burning and gaze moving quickly away when Brett caught him with a questioning smile.

Brett was no better, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies from Eddy's laugh, his heart flutter with every playful touch, his cheeks burn when Eddy complimented his playing. It was rather silly, seeing as Eddy had complimented his playing probably a million times before this.

"Will it be good enough for the stream, though? We haven't played this piece in forever," Brett sighed, lowering his violin.

"Dude, it's navarra, it's like... Our piece? In a way?" Eddy said, hesitating before 'our piece'.

Brett couldn't help but smile a bit as he put his violin away. He didn't feel like playing anymore, and he was tensing his shoulders anyway. Eddy copied him.

"You're right, but I don't seem to be able to play it properly," Brett shrugged, running a hand through his hair. He jumped when Eddy pulled him into a hug.

"Oop, sorry I scared you, but you really looked like you needed it," Eddy chuckled, and Brett wasn't protesting as he buried his face into the crook of Eddy's neck.

"I did, thank you," Brett sighed, the butterflies going wild in his belly when Eddy pressed his lips carefully and hesitantly onto the top of his head. A week ago, he could never have imagined doing something like this, but it was rather amazing as it happened.

** Day 13 **

They decided on opening the whiskey bottle to the dinner today, to celebrate the quarantine soon being over. Pre-paid Chinese takeaway delivered by being dropped off on the doorstep tasted absolutely amazing after days of trying to cook for themselves, and though the whiskey made everything taste a little weird it was nice to feel the nerves melt off as the alcohol was absorbed into the blood stream.

"This is really good, thanks for talking me into trying something new," Brett mumbled with his mouth full of food. They were enjoying their dinner side by side on the couch with a movie they had chosen randomly off their streaming service playing on tv, just to have some background noise.

"You always pick the same three items, so I thought it was time for a change," Eddy chuckled, nearing the end of his food. "Being stuck here with you for two weeks have made me realize how little you've changed the past few years."

"I don't know, I feel like a lot have changed the past week," Brett said softly with a small smile, a blush spreading over his cheeeks. "Especially... The past few days."

Eddy felt his cheeks warm up too as he realized what Brett really was saying. He poked at his food woth his chopsticks for a bit.  
"Is that... Good or bad? The change, I mean?"

"Good, I think. It... It feels right," Brett mumbled shyly, gaze locked onto his food. He had never imagined being this nervous around Eddy, but here he was. "How about you? What do you think?"

Eddy grabbed his glass of whiskey and threw back the little that was left in it, his hand shaking slightly from nervousness as he out the empty glass back on the table along with his now empty takeaway box.

"I... I think it's good. You said it, it feels right," Eddy admitted, looking at Brett for a moment. His cheeks were pink, his hair ruffled, his shirt wrinkled, but every messy part of him represented security and comfort for Eddy. He felt like home. "I think we should... Embrace this change."

Brett turned to look at him, their eyes meeting for a moment before both looked shyly away.

"I agree," Brett nodded before going back to eating his food. He couldn't stop himself from smiling though. "Let's embrace it."

** Day 14 **

"I can't believe I'm this nervous for a stream," Brett groaned, pacing around the room. Ten minutes to go until they were live and playing for what would probably be 40 000 people if the two million subscribers stream was an indicator at all.

Eddy wasn't really much calmer, but he appeared calmer. He was able to joke around, take a sip of his bubble tea and laugh at how nervous Brett was. It was absolutely adorable.

"Relax Bretty, it's gonna be fine," Eddy said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving the tense muscles a gentle massage. "We've played this piece in concert probably a thousand times. Why are you so nervous now?"

"It's different, though. It's a stream with a ton of people, we haven't exactly practiced a ton the past two weeks and everything's different, you know."

"Yeah, but it's good different, isn't it?" Eddy asked, looking at the clock on their wall. Five minutes.

"Good different, but it still makes me nervous," Brett mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He watched Eddy lick his lips, and the nerves just tightened at the sight.

"Well, I better grab my violin. We're starting soon," Eddy said, giving Brett's shoulder a light squeeze before letting him go. Brett blinked a few times before rechecking the tuning of his violin, adjusting the E string.

"You ready, then?" Eddy asked, pointing to the clock. Two minutes. "Last chance for a bathroom trip."

Brett wanted to stick his tongue out at him for the stupid joke referencing his last minute bathroom trip before the 2 mil stream. They'd almost been late because of it. He got a different idea instead.

"Actually... There's something I want to do first..." Brett said hesitatingky, taking a step closer to Eddy as he said it. His brain was in full on panic mode, but he'd made up his mind.

"What?" Eddy asked, turning towards him with his violin and bow in his hands. His cheeks turned bright pink at how close Brett suddenly was.

"This," Brett mumbled, moving his bow and violin into one hand. He grabbed a hold of Eddy's shirt and pulled him down to his level before placing a firm kiss on Eddy's lips.

When Brett pulled away, Eddy stood stunned for a moment while his brain processed what had just happened. That was definitely a change he didn't mind.

Brett felt like his cheeks were burning up and he was ready to move on from his moment of bravery fairly quickly.  
"Well, then, ready?" he asked Eddy, who still hadn't said anything. It made his stomach tighten with nerves, making him feek almost sick. He glanced at the clock again. Only a short minute to go.

It was Brett's turn to be stunned when Eddy copied his movements, moving his violin and bow into one hand and pulling him in for another kiss. This was longer, deeper, and they got lost in each other for a bit.

They were late for the stream, but when the stream finally got rolling everything fell into place. Brett was sure they'd never played navarra this well before, and the comments mentioned that they seemed to be glowing.

It wasn't too far from how they felt, honestly.


End file.
